1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus with completely filled liquid crystal material and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is adjusted in accordance with electric fields applied to the liquid crystal molecules, so that optical characters are adjusted. A liquid crystal display apparatus uses liquid crystal molecules so as to display an image. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
Generally, a thickness of the liquid crystal layer is in a range of a few μm.
A liquid crystal material is injected into between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate via a vacuum injection method to form the liquid crystal layer. In order to inject the liquid crystal material into between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate via vacuum injection method, a seal line is formed along an edge of the thin film transistor substrate or the color filter substrate. However, the seal line is not a closed curve. That is, a portion of the seal line is opened to form a liquid crystal inlet. Then, the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor substrate are assembled together via the seal line, so that a liquid crystal receiving space defined by the seal line is formed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
In a chamber having a vacuum pressure, the liquid crystal inlet is dipped in the liquid crystal material. Then, a pressure of the chamber increases, so that the liquid crystal material is injected into the liquid crystal receiving space, because a pressure of the liquid crystal receiving space is lower than the an environmental pressure. Then, a sealing member seals the liquid crystal inlet.
However, according to the general vacuum injection method, the liquid crystal receiving space may not be completely filled because the liquid crystal inlet may be narrowed in an assembling process of the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
When the liquid crystal receiving space is not completely filled, a display quality is deteriorated.